There are many types of storage containers, of which the following three are considered the most pertinent to the present invention.
A common storage container for miscellaneous household and garage items is a stackable plastic or PVC container, sometimes referred to as a tote. These containers come in various sizes and are typically closed on four sides and the bottom. There may be a lid on some storage containers. These portable storage containers can be used for short or long-term storage and are ideal for moving items from one location to another location. They are lightweight yet strong.
Stackable containers may have the ability to nest into each other when not in use. If the container comes with a lid, it can be stacked on top of another similar storage container. Some containers incorporate a structural design into the bottom of one container so that it may securely fit into the top portion of a second container allowing for a stable vertical stacking system if multiple containers are stacked simultaneously. These may or may not have a lid.
A problem with this scenario is that if a user wants to access the lower containers, the top containers must be removed off of the lower containers/lids in order to gain access to the appropriate container. This can be time consuming and laborious. If the storage area is difficult to access or space is limited, this task can be more difficult and time consuming.
To address this problem, users may purchase or build open shelving units or racks. These may be free standing or fixed to a floor or wall. Once shelving units are installed, totes or storage containers can be placed onto the various shelves. This allows for easier access to the storage totes/containers.
A problem with this scenario is that depending on the size of the tote and the limited overhead space between the tote and the shelf above it, there may not be sufficient space to open a hinged lid. If the lid is unhinged and free floating, it can be removed completely and set aside to access the tote through the top opening. But this can be limiting. A user generally has to slide the container forward on the shelf to view into, or to remove items from, the tote or storage container. Or the container may have to be removed from the shelf entirely and moved to the floor to access contents of the container.
An alternate solution is to build or install fixed cupboard units each having a respective door assembly. The door allows for front access to the interior compartment. The benefit is a clear front view of items and ease of access to the items. These cupboards are typically built-in units permanently or semi-permanently affixed to an underlying structure, and not easily moved. They are usually made of composite particle board or wood and are stained or painted. Therefore, these storage solutions are prone to damage if used as a portable container for transporting contents
Accordingly, there remains room for improved storage solutions.